


Tales from Crisis City

by Aqua7KH



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friendship, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua7KH/pseuds/Aqua7KH
Summary: Silver and Blaze are two best friends living in a world of ruins. Together, they work hard to survive. Rated T for some blood and occasional violence. I take requests for stories you'd like to see.





	Tales from Crisis City

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, Aqua7KH here and I am posting yet another old fanfiction I have. Please note this is old (and I'd rather devote my time to writing new fanfictions instead of redoing old ones) so just putting it out there, this fanfiction might be a bit different from my current ones. For this fanfiction, I'd like you the reader to simply submit ideas and adventures you'd like to see Silver and Blaze go through! Want a short about Blaze looking for a lost cat? Sure! Want to see the two struggle to find food? No problem! Please let me know what you'd like to see!

Blaze was a very young girl in this time; barely hitting the age of six years old. Like most of the children in Crisis City, she had no parents, no family. To add onto this list of things she lacked in her life, she also lacked any sort of friends. Most of the other kids had some sort of friend, whether it be the construction workers trying to create shelters from Iblis, or those fools who hunted Iblis, other kids, or even the people who distributed the food rations. She was new around the city, and couldn’t even remember where she was before Crisis City. She couldn’t care, for now all that she could focus on was the present where you could die either from hunger, Iblis, or even thieves who would do anything for a juicebox. She wouldn’t be killed by a thief that day; she had no food. Not even in her stomach. So far she was kneeling down on some rubble on a cliff. The plentiful ruins of buildings and debris were all around her as well as the fiery flames of Iblis. That day was actually a decent day, for the flames weren’t as bad as they usually were. People often called Blaze a spawn of Iblis. She did have the ability of pyrokinesis after all. She wasn’t very skilled at said powers, but always practiced. She wanted to be skilled enough to manipulate the flames of Iblis so she could try to stop it once and for all.

Currently, the young girl was holding a leaf in her hand. Leaves were an extremely rare find, however it was a useless find too. Despite meaning life, leaves were just destroyed by flames as well as the trees they came from. She was focusing on it, trying to set it on fire with all her willpower. After a few minutes nothing was happening. She let out a quiet huff, and tried her best again. That is, until she heard quite a familiar voice.

“Hey, purple!” There they were; the douchebag trio walking up to her. The trio were infamous for picking on the younger kids. Currently the ages of the three boys were from nine to ten. The youngest was a boy named Tim, who had brown hair and matching brown eyes. He just wore a simple green poloshirt, albeit dirty with beige shorts. Like the other two boys, he was one of the lucky kids to have shoes. He just wore white running sneakers. Out of the trio, he was the smartest and most often objected to bullying other kids. However despite that, he often just followed the other two boys.

The second boy was named Jeff. He on the other hand was pretty stupid, and often did the heavy lifting of the two boys. He wore a black t-shirt, brown cargo pants, and orange sandals. He had blue eyes and black hair. 

Now the third boy was the leader. His name was Clint, and he was the biggest douchebag of them all. He loved picking on all of the kids, especially the youngest. He and Jeff were ten years old, with Clint being the oldest. His attire consisted of gray shorts, black sneakers, and a navy blue tanktop. He did most of the taking, which was mostly filled with crap.

Blaze made a small frown. She didn’t want to be bothered, however she decided to just ignore the two boys. Not even acknowledging their existence, she just went back to focusing on the bright green leaf, in the contrast to the fiery red setting. 

“Hey, kid, I’m talking to you!” Clint snarled and grabbed Blaze by the collar. He lifted her up, and set her on her feet.

“Didn’t your mommy teach you to listen to your elders?” Came the second boy.

Blaze pushed Clint’s hand away after he pulled her up. The poor girl just wanted to set a leaf on fire. 

“I didn’t do anything to you.” Blaze muttered. “Leave me alone.”

Clint barked a laugh. He simply walked a step forward to give Blaze a push. “Leave her alone? Did you guys hear that? She wants us to leave her alone!” He gave Blaze a quick look at her pockets. He didn’t see any food or anything, but he decided to check anyway. Like most of the other kids, they were pretty hungry especially from the extreme lack in rations. “Kid, just give us some food and we’ll leave you to do your little leaf voodoo.”

Blaze slowly shook her head, and looked down at the pockets of her white ripped up capris. She didn’t have any food. And even if she did, she would have just hid it from them. “I don’t have any food…” was her reply, to which the leader looked very angry. He claimed to smell lies, which was utter bull because he was always wrong.

“I know you’re lying…” He muttered, grabbing the collar of her purple shirt once more to bring her face to his. “I’ll just go ahead and check…” He threw her on the ground, and got ready to lift her up by the ankles before he felt some hit his face.

A pebble. It was a pebble.

Out of nowhere came a little boy with an attitude. This boy was Silver. White hair in a tiny ponytail, golden eyes, wearing just a yellow tee, dirty and ripped up just like everyone elses clothes as well as blue shorts. He lacked shoes, just like Blaze. “Hey!” he yelled, grabbing a rock. He ran up to get right in front of Blaze, spreading his arms out like a little wall. “Leave her alone!”

Now the older boys began cracking up. Even the youngest of the trio began to snicker. “If it isn’t the dork!” Jeff said. Silver was hilarious to the three boys. Silver to them had always thought he was so big, going around trying to be some sort of hero. 

“Don’t call me that!” came the ‘dork’. Jeff just chuckled and flicked the poor boy in the head. He and his gang loved to bother Silver for years. They called him many names. They made fun of him for the most silliest things; his hair, his eyes, his voice, height, everything.

“Now why don’t you hurry on outta here and go cry to the Elder or something.” The leader picked up Silver and tossed him to the side. “Now, gurlie.” Clint muttered. “I believe we have some unfinished business.”

Blaze looked up at Clint from the ground. She didn’t say anything, only prepared to fight if she needed to. She didn’t want it to come to this, however she needed to do something. She looked to the boy a yard away from her, sitting up and rubbing his head. She hoped the boy wasn’t too hurt.

Silver immediately stood up. Suddenly, he was able to focus his mind to make a few rocks glow cyan and rise into the air. He shot them in the air and into the trio. “I said to leave her alone!” he yelled, raising his hands to shoot more rocks at them.

“Shit, retreat guys!” Clint yelled. The boys now freaking out began to run away from the two younger kids. Blaze felt a small spark light up within her as she suddenly casted a fireball sending it straight into the leader’s back. In reaction, the leader yelped and ran even faster.

“W-What did I…?” Blaze looked down at her hands as she sat on the ground.. She didn’t realize she could cast fire like that. She was about to slip into a train of thought until she heard the voice who saved her.

“Hey there!” Came a now happy Silver. He walked over to sit down next to her. “Did those guys hurt you?”

“No.” Blaze muttered, shaking her head. The girl was curious as to why the boy didn’t just leave. He saved her, so there’s no need for him to stick around. “What was that thing you did?” She didn’t know there were other kids who had abilities similar to hers. 

Silver chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. “I can move stuff with my mind! The Elder said it was called Psycho-something. A really big word. I don’t know why I have it, but I do. I’m really bad at it though.”

“I believe the word is Psychokinesis…” Blaze hummed in thought. She was always the studious type, taking pride into the few ‘grown-up’ words that she knew. “My ability is Pyrokinesis. I can light things on fire with my mind.”

Silver widened his eyes in awe. “I saw what you did! It’s super cool.” he picked up some of the tiny bullet like rocks next to him. “So far I can only pick up these pebbles.” he tossed a few in front of them. “Did they take your food?”

“I don’t have any.” Blaze muttered. This boy was pretty annoying to her. He talked way too much and he was so happy. “I told them I didn’t, but they didn’t believe me.”

Silver frowned. Just by looking at her he could tell that the girl was hungry. He was usually hungry too, however he managed to get by just by helping out construction workers and saving up his rations for when he urgently needed it. He took out a red apple and juicebox from his pocket. The flavor of the juice was grape. “Here!” Silver reached out his hands with the items. “You can have this if you want.”

Blaze immediately shook her head. She didn’t enjoy charity, and she didn’t want to take food from someone, especially someone who helped her. “No. They’re yours. You eat them.”

Silver chuckled. He was determined to get the girl to eat. “Come on,” he began. “I ate earlier, and the apple is going to spoil. Plus, I really hate grape juice.”

Blaze felt something set off inside her. Her ears perked up. Silver noticed it as well. ‘Grape juice.’ she thought. Her eyes widened somewhat. Grape juice was her favorite thing in the history of forever. Her love for grape juice got the best of her, and she slowly accepted the juice from Silver. Upon feeling her stomach hurt from hunger, she took the apple as well. “Thank you, but…” she broke the apple in half. “I cannot accept all of this.”

Silver smiled and he accepted the half of the apple with glee. “Thanks. My name is Silver! What’s yours?” 

“Blaze.” she went quiet as she took a bite of the apple. She tried to punch the straw through the small opening to the juicebox, but frowned once she couldn’t open it. “The grape juice…”

“Oh here, I got it!” Silver chuckled, and took the juicebox to punch the hole through with ease. He handed the juicebox back to Blaze. “The trick is you have to punch the straw through really quick. It’ll bend if you do it slow. It’s nice to meet you Blaze!”

Blaze just closed her eyes as she took the sip. She slipped into a complete state of bliss once she tasted the sugary goodness. “Hm…..”

And so the friendship that would soon last for years started. And all because of a tiny grape juicebox.


End file.
